Observation: Casey Jones
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Just a little observation from Casey about his pack. F!Leo x Casey!


Vio: Hehe, I hope you guys like this little one-shot.

**F!Leo x Casey!**

**WARNING! A bit of cursing ahead. You were warned.**

**A/N: I do not own TMNT!**

**. . . . . .**

**Observation**

**. . . . . .**

Casey Jones held pride in excelling in anything that opposed normality, except for hockey. It was just his luck that said supernatural included beating up brain aliens with tentacles, mutants, ninja robots, tattooed street punks, and a tin man hell-bent on world domination. Luckily, he had some kick ass friends to back him up. No longer was he a lone wolf waiting and watching for its prey, now he had a pack to fight with him. Secretly, thinking of his _pack _made him feel mushy inside.

_***Shivers in disgust***_

April O'Neil was the second baddest kunoichi of the group and his only human friend too. With her awesome psychic powers and her tessen at her side, Red was unbeatable! Her snark and intellect were just added bonuses, especially since it helped keep his grades afloat. Yep, she was not someone to be messed with.

Raphael Hamato is his best friend. What was that quote he found once? Oh! A friend will calm you down when you're pissed, but your BEST friend will skip beside you with a baseball bat singing, "Someone's gonna get it~". That described their friendship perfectly. Mean Green was an absolute badass! The tank of a turtle might be a bit shorter than everyone else, with an exempt few, but he could beat anyone to a bloody pulp. His sarcastic remarks added in with his own particular sense of humor - _along with a few beers _\- could make any time a **good **time.

Donatello Hamato is his so-called rival for April's hand in-_wait, what the fuck?!_

_**Holy Matrimony.**_

_***sigh* **_**Dammit Donnie.**

Anyways, yeah, he no longer had a crush on the kunoichi-in-training. He just continued to act as if he did because it was funny as hell to get under the nerd's skin. Dude didn't look so scary baring his gapped-tooth snarl at him. He was a good friend and a helluva ninja when he wasn't getting distracted by April.

Michelangelo Hamato is Dr. Prankenstein and the best wing-turtle a man could ask for. He was pleasently surprised when the orange-banded turtle offered to help him so that he could get with his crush, only after a few well-worded and well-recieved threats of course. The freckled ninja almost always acted as if he downed a pack of Red Bull and three bags of gummy bears, but you don't fuck with people like him. Piss him off and it would be the last thing you ever did.

Finally, there was Leona Hamato. She was nothing like him, but the kunoichi was quickly becoming his everything. Leo was the number one kunoichi of the group and could be cocky from time to time. The female mutant didn't have any confidence in her beauty, but she should. Her smile was always so radiant and his breath would catch at the sight. His face would always burn when her searing sapphire eyes landed on him, the beautiful orbs enhanced by her emerald green skin and that cute little beauty spot that was just below her right eye. Leona might come off as cocky or standoffish, but she could be a downright sweetheart once you broke through her walls. There was so many things he wanted to do like embrace her and feel her nuzzle into his neck for warmth or comfort. He wanted to do many things with her, but there was one thing he was dying to do.

He wanted to kiss her.

He wanted to kiss the Fearless Leader.

Casey Jones wanted to kiss Leona Hamato.

How would kissing her feel? It woud definitely be different than kissing a human girl, that's for sure. Would she return his feelings? Would Master Splinter approve? Donnie and Raph, if they ever find out, are gonna want his head on a pike!

_***Snap Snap***_

Casey jerked away from his desk, instinctively reaching for his nearest hockey stick. Relief flooded him once he saw Leona standing beside the worn-out desk, a worried frown on her face. He forgot that he'd left his window open for some fresh air.

"Are you alright, Casey?" She asked, and he watched, transfixed as she brushed her blue bandana tails over her shoulder, "You kind of seemed a bit out of it there."

"Ye-yeah," he stuttered, "I'm good. What's up, Fearless?"

Leo smiled, "Well, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by to see if you wanted to join us for movie night?"

"Ya don't have to ask me twice. Just let me grab a few things - you guys mind if I stay the night? My sister went over to her friend's place."

"Not at all." Sapphire eyes darkened as she looked over at his busted door, noticing the faint light. His pops was probably drunk off his ass and fell asleep with the TV on again. Once, he grabbed everything he needed, Casey followed the kunoichi outside where they silently crept to the nearest manhole.

"I bet I can beat'cha to the lair, Fearless." He teased after closing the lid, face growing hot as she raised an eyeridge playfully.

"Are you sure about that, Jones?" Swinging her hips to position herself to beat the foolish teen who challenged her.

God, he loved this girl, "I'm pretty damn sure, Blue Eyes."

* * *

Please R&R! I just wanted to try something new. There aren't many F! Leo fics out there, hehe.


End file.
